1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional method of manufacturing semiconductor memory devices, spacers may be formed on sidewalls of a bit line and a bit line contact. The spacers may protect and isolate the bit line and the bit line contact. Further, a capacitor contact may be formed between the spacers. Recently, as the degree of integration semiconductor devices increases, a distance between adjacent bit lines decreases. Therefore, a width of spacer disposed on sidewalls of the bit line or a bit line contact may also decrease. However, during processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device, such as an etching process to form a recess to receive the capacitor contact, the spacer may be over-etched or removed, thereby damaging the bit line or the bit line contact.